unownxaviersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Saga Series
The Saga Series refers to all chapters of The Saga stories that are all somewhat connected (or follows the previous timeline). The Saga's are all different from each other, from characters and locations, even genre, they are all different in a unique way. This is the list of the official chapters in The Saga Series: #The Saga: The Mysteries of the Unknown's Journal (2011) #The Saga: The Worlds Beyond Oblivion (vision) Summary The Mysteries of the Unknown's Journal The Saga: The Mysteries of the Unknown's Journal is the first part of The Saga Series.It is a fantasy-themed series of chapters that are surrounding its protagonist, Daisuke Mitsuki and Constantine Mitsuki, a half-demon and half-human which is being chased by Lucifer because he hold the book called Unknown's Journal, which is the source of supreme knowledge about all things. The whole chapter also covers the never-ending war of angels and demons called Unholy War. The story also includes the journey of Zane HallowEye in his way of changing his hometown and stopping the War of the Races. Also in the chapter features Harukia dealing with the Second Titanomachy and also the Curse of the Spring. The Saga I ended when Daisuke Mitsuki died to save the world from the hands of the series' primary antagonist, Lucifer. The world had the worst disaster it ever faced. Daisuke's soul was sent to Heaven since he defeated Lucifer and brought him back to Hell. The world has faced tranquility once again and has rejoiced. All signs of major destruction have been removed, the world sets to a better future. Years passed, the humans have colonized neighboring planets, from nearby star systems, and terraformed them. The Unknown's Journal was kept in the abandoned house of Constantine, which survived the Lucifer Disaster. The Saga I, aside from being fantasy-themed, is also focusing some topics regarding to religion. The series has started by the year 2009 but since UnownX is busy with the real life, the story is still outdated until The Great Reset where everything in The Saga is restarted. The new beginning of The Saga started by October 2011 and the ending . . . is left unknown. The Worlds Beyond Oblivion The Saga: The Worlds Beyond Oblivion is the second part of The Saga Series. The Saga II focuses the next century after the Lucifer Disaster, humans have colonized neighboring star systems and terraformed every possibly habitable planet. The main focus is the planet of Riese, wherein the protagonist Vivian Trovare, daughter of the famous archaeologist Vann Jullian Trovare, lives. Vivian found the Unknown's Journal in the ruins of Constantine's house in Earth during an archaeology trip. She has unleashed the powers of the journal. When she went back home, the big planet Riese and its star system was hit by a gamma ray and was believed to be erased from existence. Actually, the star system is still existing, but it is found in a region called Oblivion — realm of the forgotten and a distorted area in space that cloaks everything it encloses. The Unknown's Journal also unleashed the alien empire of Args, which came from a planet in the same star system, Argos, and the vile plant-like creatures called Stigma, which came from a vessel named The Chrysanthemum. Unlike the earlier chapter, The Saga II is science fiction-themed, it focuses technology and futuristic ideas. The story of The Saga II is still at work since it was just introduced last August 2010, there is still no date set for the series to start, since The Saga I has been reset and started over again. The Saga II is pushed back later and the worst scenario is ... it will be scrapped. See Also *Category:The Saga Category:The Saga